I heard Angels on the Steps
by Platinum Angel
Summary: *Chapter 4 now uploaded!* Please read review
1. The Angel

Title: I heard Angels on the steps  
Chapter one:  
The Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...  
  
AN: This does have to do with dragon ball z, and if you review, all will be revealed in the next chapter. ^ _ ^ but you won't know unless i get 5 reviews.  
  
She walked across the newly laid snow. Leaving a trail of footprints behind her following her to the gigantic doors of the castle. She opened the door with a creak to be greeted to nothing, and no one. Perfect she said to herself. This will be so much fun.   
  
She turned around to close the door, and looked ahead once more. "I have always hated large places. Jeez, and this place is huge." She sighed to herself. Why must I do this? She walked to the left and spotted a large ash staircase which was elaborately carved and sculpted to greet the guests head on, sculpted into angels and demons on each side of the steps, waging an invisible war that has been going on for eons. The steps themselves had some sort of carving embedded into them. Like the symbols of life, death, and love. Each step was different, but she couldn't get a close enough look going by the thick velvet runner heading down the steps. She walked by them, fearful of what may happen if she sets foot upon them. The stairs may open and swallow her whole, never to be seen again by her family and friends, although they are never going to see her again anyway not as if it matters.  
  
She took a deep breath and took another step forward. The flooring changed from the sand-like marble to a deep hunter green, streaked with silvers and blacks. And unlike the last room, that had appeared to be tiled, you could see no boxes to the tiles in this room, as if they had not existed, a giant pool of green, a primal ocean. She swallowed hard and continued forward. She had never liked this place, even as a child as she rode her bike to school in front of it each morning. It seemed so lonely, and deserted all the same.   
  
When she was little her mother had told her of a man that had lived there with magical powers, and that he had thrown parties with others of his kind there. She had never known what her mother had meant by "others of his kind" She had thought that he had looked like everyone else. Although she had only seen him once. But did that matter? He still looked normal.  
  
She started getting a chill on her back and she turned around. A window had opened slightly. She walked toward it to shut it, but before she could reach it, it slammed itself shut, trying to catch her fingers within the cold metal hinges. She started shivering uncontrollably, and flinch, pulling her hand close to her in fear of what else may try and snatch it from her. She snapped herself out of her trance and took another step in the opposite direction of the window, feeling eyes burning holes in her back. She glanced around, uneasily and watched every movement in the corner of her eye, although there were none. No movements, she was the only one there. Alone.  
  
She spun on her heals trying to catch the thing looking at her back at surprise but caught nothing. "Damn it!" all she managed to do was hurt her ankle, twisting it while turning around too fast for herself. She limped to a table and clasped onto it, before falling, and bringing the table with her. A crash sounds through out the house, attracting the attention of the other unknown residents of the house. But before she could know they were there, she blacked out. Falling into blackness that was warm and welcoming.  
  
One of the residents was resting upstairs when he had heard a crash and ran downstairs expecting an intruder, although, finding a female collapsed on the floor. "You're early." He laughed to himself. "Fell and bumped her head..." He chuckled again. "Such a frail thing. Must be careful, wouldn't want to break her on accident." He smiled a genuine smile.  
  
He picked up the frail girl, and flew up the stairs. Not paying attention to all of the figureheads turning to look at her. They all smiled wickedly and looked among each other. He then reached the top step, and turned. All the wooden faces turned to their original places, aware that they had been caught, but were trying to ignore the situation. "You leave her alone...If I hear that you have done one thing to her...I'll use you as firewood." He snorted and walked off into the prepared bedroom awaiting their new arrival. He gently set her down on the soft bed and walked toward the bathroom to get a damp cloth to clean the newly appeared scratch on her forehead.   
  
He came back soon enough, and sat at the edge of the bed. He placed the cloth on her wound and heard a hiss come from her. "Sorry" he whispered. Although she was unconscious, she could still experience pain. She moaned and turned to her side, placing an arm on his leg, and yet she was unaware and completely comfortable in his presence. He looked down at her hand, gazing at it as if he hadn't a clue as what to do. He gingerly picked it up, and placed in on her stomach, hoping that it would stay there. Then he stood, walking back to the bathroom to get a bandage for her ankle. 'I should be kind to her while I can, she will have no memory of this, and she has a hard life ahead of her.' He smiled warmly, but then frowned. He had thought of the way that she was going to be treated and disliked what he had seen.  
  
He walked back into the room, silently, as not to disturb her. He wrapped her ankle, and then left, but not before looking into the room, giving her one last glance. The door clicked closed.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Two Hours Later-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
  
The Castle rocks and shakes within the ground, things crash all around her. 'What's going on?' She asks herself in a daze. She sits up and sees a man standing right in front of her. She screams and her lungs feel raw, and she can't breath. She tries to feed her hungry lungs, but the air refuses to enter her.  
  
A man rushes into the room as she is heaving and suffocating herself, the blankets tangled themselves around her neck and mouth from her thrashing in her sleep. He untangles her, as quickly as possible, feeling as if his hands are not working fast enough. She gasped and her lungs fill and eyes open. She coughs and holds her chest afraid her heart is going to break free of its bone prison. Her eyes water and blink rapidly, ridding themselves of the salty mixture. She looks up at the man who rushed in. His red hair gleams in the lamplight. He looks at her, "Are you alright miss?"  
  
She shakes her head, now throbbing in her skull. "Yes, fine. Could you spare an aspirin?" She was in too much pain to speak another word, nor could she tell where she was, or whom she was with. The man nodded his head and walked away, returning with a glass of water and two aspirins. He touched her shoulder and handed them to her. She grasped them firmly and put the aspirins in her mouth, then swallows the water. She then lays back on the bed, and falls fast asleep. 


	2. She can't be mine

Title: I heard Angels on the steps  
Chapter Two:  
She can't be mine  
  
  
Chi-Chi drifted into a peaceful slumber. The kind where you are physically and Mentally exhausted. Where you feel as if you are floating. She dreamed of absolute nothingness, no dreams, and no nightmares, just nothing.   
  
Goku walked in as she was sleeping, to look upon her still form in the candlelight. She was truly beautiful. Something that, even in these few hours, he has grown to appreciate and love. He is going to enjoy her stay here, even if she does not.   
  
Chi-Chi stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She had thought that there was someone watching her, but she must have been mistaken, for there was no one there. She sat up, noticing that her headache was gone. She smiled to herself silently, although someone who was watching noticed, and shared her smile. For he thought that, too, was beautiful.  
  
She looked around the room and noticed that it was not her own. It was in pinks and greens, which she disliked strongly. Her room at home had been blue and black. She then remembered where she must be, and in a moment of realization, and knowing that she will never see any of her family again, a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
For a moment Goku felt as if he could feel her pain. He saw the tear slide down her cheek, and he could feel one of his own, making it's way down his face. He turned and walked away. Knowing that if he watched any longer she would notice him there, staring at her.   
  
He walked down the long winding halls to the living room, or one of them any ways. He had his own home within a home, which he shared with another. Chi-Chi was not his, no matter how much he had wanted her to be. She was the others. And that burned. Why had Vegeta made a deal with her father any ways? He had made it before her birth, that being more unfair...she was forced here.  
  
Goku then noticed that he had been standing in the middle of the room, so he then moved to one of the sofas to take a seat when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. And then a voice. "Is she here yet? She was supposed to be here by now. Where is she?"  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"For your information, she is in the guest room, or at least the one I think that she would like best. Girls like pink right?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"She had gotten here early. She fell and twisted her ankle and bumped her head. So I had taken care of her."  
  
"Is she ready to work?"  
  
"Why make her work so soon? No, she isn't ready to work. And why are you asking me so many questions? I live here, I am not one of your servants."  
  
"I was asking because you fucking have been here all day and I haven't! Is that so fucking wrong?!? Sorry for asking. Fucking Bastard."  
  
Goku sighed to himself and then walked away to the Northern wing. She wasn't ready to work, but like he cares. He'll whip her flesh raw until she does what he says. Goku looked to the floor and then opened the door when he reached the living room of the north wing. He stepped inside and sat down. He needed time to think.  
  
Outside the hall of the East Wing Chi-Chi was wandering looking for something to eat. The Hall went straight and looked as if it would never end. She kept walking, for what seemed like years. She finally reached the end of the hall, and saw the staircase that leads to the first floor, or she could turn north. All of the figureheads and shapes on the stairs moved to look at her, she blinked, not believing what she had just seen, but one of them had winked at her, she jump and ran through the north halls. She ran until her feet became soar, then she had started walking. She reached a door that was partially open, and had seen a man scream and throw his arms out to his sides and clench his fists. His whole body glowed and there was an explosion of white light, until the light turned golden. The walls played with her shadow as she peered in the room, looking at the tall muscular man inside. Like a treasure in a box that you don't know how to open. She would have thought herself scared of what she was seeing, but she was not. She was just the opposite, the light had felt warm, and created a need to get closer, to the center of that warmth. To him.  
  
The light stopped exploding and only he glowed. It looked as if gold liquid continually flowed down his body, over his perfect form. His fists still clenched, now above his head and golden spikes. Slowly they relaxed and opened, but he changed with them. His hair turning black, His body glowing white once more. He then sat down again. She peered through the door in complete awe. She leaned in unknowingly and slipped and fell, opening the door to reveal herself in the process.  
  
Chi-Chi gasped and fell backwards, scared that he was not too happy with her. After all she had not known who it was. She had never met Vegeta before. All she had heard was that he had a temper to be reckoned with, and she did not want to get on his bad side so soon.  
  
Goku chuckled to himself. He could smell her fear. "Anything I can help you with?" He then turned and looked at her, straight in the eyes, expecting her to fall or tremble with fear, he was starring her down, and he had expected to win.  
  
Taking it as a challenge Chi-Chi fought back with her own glare. He looked astonished. "Yea, I was looking for something to eat. But when I tried to go downstairs those little head things turned and looked at me, and one of them winked. I may have been dreaming that, but then that would mean that I would be dreaming this. And I do not think that would be happening." She then walked closer to him. "Anything to eat?" 


	3. It shall Glow...Part A

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...  
  
AN: Sorry, i have not finished this chapter yet, but this is what I have so far...check back in about 2 days for part B. I am not sure if I am going to have Bulma in this story, I may, but then I am going to make a new story, like an optional choice, if your more of the B/V fan, i prefer CC/G myself. So please keep the reviews comming. I ws amazed to see so many so soon! Thank you all, you have no idea how happy that makes me!  
  
Thankyou Blossom! Senaca! and divagirl_1! And thankyou Polka DOt! I loved the reviews, and there was one more who was anonymous. Thanks for the reviews! This is for you!  
  
I heard Angels on the Steps  
Chapter 3 Part A  
It shall glow  
  
  
  
Goku walked on,, aware of the small frail woman following behind him. There was so much that he had wanted to tll her, and although he had only known her for such a short period of time, he was falling in love with her. And that was something that could not be helped, for that was not his doing. They were coming to the staircase and Goku glared at all the figurines that lined the rails. As he walked down the steps, he grasped any figure that had moved and tossed it down the stairs, where they remained motionless. He turned to look at her, to see her reaction to all that was going on. Wooden figures staring at her, a new home, awakening in a bed that was not her own...how had all this affected her?  
  
As he looked at her, she smiled. He could feel his stomach begin to feel light and airy. He hadn't ever experienced the sensation before. But he knew what it had meant. They reached the end of the steps and turned left on the marbled floor, in the direction of the gigantic dinner room. As they neared they could hear music flooding the halls, traveling in the air and into their ears. It was a sweet melody that goku had heard many years ago, a tune special to him. He smiled in the memory of the battles that he had fought in, and the places he had traveled, and all the things that he had seen that no other had ever laid eyes upon. But that was before he had met Vegeta. He was like him, alien to this planet. But Vegeta had known of his place of origin, Goku had not.   
  
The doors to the dinner hall opened and they stepped through, a wave of smlls overcame them. Some of breads in the oven, some of meats turning over a fire, and others of spices. Chi-Chi looked around at the large room, seeing that it was not the kitchen, but a dinner room. She had been so hopeful to cook. But she wasn't about to disagree with someone cooking for her.   
  
"KAKAROTT!" The doors slammed open and Vegeta stomped through them. He spotted the girl and looked her over. "Is this her?"  
  
"Am I who?" Chi-Chi had decided to speak for herself.   
  
"The girl, my servant. I made a deal with her father!"  
  
"I am that girl."  
  
Vegeta needed to hear no more. He walked to her, and grabbed her arm roughly, shoving her to the floor. "Then come with me wench!" Gokus blood was boiling. He was sick of the way he treated his servats. And he always asked where they were, and he only said "they don't last long do they?" as if they were dirt. "She is NOT going anywhere until I say that she is!" Gokus eyes flashed to a teal color, then back to black. A shock of lightning and pure energy flicked across them. Too fast to be seen by Chi-Chi, but it did not go unnoticed by Vegeta. "And why not? She is my SERVANT! She works for ME! NOT for you!"  
  
"She only works for you because she was forced! She didn't have a choice in the matter! She wasn't BORN WHEN THE DEAL WAS MADE! but then again...you did make the deal, and her father did agree. But if i see you laying one harmful hand on her, i sware apon my grave that i will hunt you and kill you."  
  
Vegeta only snorted and walked away. "Let me know when she is ready." was his only remark before the door slammed behind him. Goku looked at her and helped her off of the floor. "You still hungry?"  
  
"Sort of, well yes. I am. What is there to eat?" She seemed a bit shaken, but she would calm down, and eventually she would get used to the way that things went. "Anything that you want. You name it, and I'll make it." He smiled.  
  
"You'll make it? I thought, don't you have servants?"  
  
"No. I prefer to do things myself." He smiled again, and she shivered. "Cold? How about I make you something to warm you up. Anything in specific? I promise that i won't poison you." He chuckled a little, and so did she.  
  
"Anything will be fine thank you." She wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to keep herself warm.  
  
"Come sit down. Here." She sat down and he handed hr a blanket.  
  
"It's cold." She looked at him, as if asking for warmth. He smiled and his body started to glow white. then gold until the blanket was enveloped in the golden streams. He handed it back to her. "This will forever be warm, and it shall glow until my death." 


	4. It shall Glow...Part B

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...  
  
AN: Finally! *giggle* I finally got the other half out! I have been having computer troubles, think that it is about time that I get a new one... and please excuse any errors...my bad! Thanks!  
  
*Thank you Blossom! Senaca! And divagirl_1! And thank you Lady Nightshade! I loved the reviews, and there was one more who was (---------). All others that I have missed... Thanks for the reviews! This is for you! *  
  
I heard Angels on the Steps  
Chapter 3 Part B  
It shall glow  
  
  
  
The warmth radiated off of the blanket and into her soul, warming her to the core. She looked at him, her eyes shining in the dim lights of the room. "Why have you been so kind to me? I am supposed to be a servant here, and yet you treat me with such respect. You act as if I am more than just..."  
  
"Just what?" His eyes were filled with concern, concern for her. He worried about her when he was awake and dreamed of her in his sleep. He no longer knew what to do. All he knew was that he had to keep her safe.  
  
"Like I am more than what I am. I am a slave. But you treat me as your guest."  
  
He chuckled. "You are my guest. Silly girl, and all that you desire may be yours with just a word..." He turned and walked into the kitchen, knowing of the eyes staring at his retreating form. 'I love her'  
  
He entered the kitchen through swinging doors, his shoes clicking on the marbleized floor until he stopped in front of the steel cabinet. He bent down, searching for a saucepan and a wok. Finding the items that he had been searching for, he stood. 'What type of food does a frail creature like her enjoy?' Goku turned hearing a voice outside the room. A humming coming from her. She was singing to herself, calming her nerves.  
  
He peered out the door, watching her elegant form...'she is so much more then she thinks...I can show her...' She looked at the door, noticing the slight movement. He ducked, the door swinging, and he walked back to the stove where he had previously been. He gathered herbs, using his keen senses, choosing the ones that were best. He placed them on the countertop. He turned heading to the ice storage, and finding meats and vegetables.   
  
Adding oil to the pan, waiting for it to warm, he gathered the last few things...a jar of rose water, said to cure the soul of all pain, and strengthen the heart, along with two other jars of limited knowledge.  
  
"What are you doing?" a hard voice broke the silence.  
  
"What do you want Vegeta? You are not needed here."  
  
"Oh, but I am. It is time that the girls services should be needed, for I am tired and...."  
  
"Shut up and GET OUT! I swear, if you touch her..." Goku growled low in his throat, unaware of the disturbance in the other room.  
  
  
  
"Let me go! Help! Please! Help me!" Chi Chi's screams reached Goku's ears. He started shaking in anger, tapping into the recesses of power in his core he powered up. The golden light blinding. Vegeta never expected this, for he hadn't known that Goku could ascend. Taking the opportunity to rid himself of a potential threat, he makes a quick, but strong punch to Goku's ribs then to the neck. The blow, taking a large toll of his charged body, then knocking him unconscious.  
  
Vegeta left the slumped over Saiyan on the floor and exited to the dining hall. "Bring her to the chambers. I have big plans for this one."  
  
Chi-Chi whimpered in fear and in protest as she was dragged through the rooms and halls, then down a brick staircase to what appeared to be a dungeon. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Shut up! And do not talk unless you were talked to!" The man jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow. She coughed and stumbled to the ground. 'I devote my life to your deaths.'  
  
When they reached the bottom step, she was thrown into a small room. "This is where you will be staying here for a while. Hope you like it." The man smirked to himself, proud of his accomplishments...'Vegeta should be proud'  
  
Upstairs Vegeta paced the room waiting for Goku to awaken. He has no knowledge of the hidden rooms beneath the castle.  
  
Goku stirred, his head throbbing, hoping to escape its bone prison. He opened his eyes. "What the hell is this?!?" He grabbed the broken necklace that had moments ago encircled Chi-Chi's neck. "Where is she?" he started to power up.  
  
"Calm yourself...she is somewhere safe...for now, and she will remain safe as long as you follow my simple orders. For you now serve in her place." Vegeta's eyes glimmered wickedly and he smirked at Goku's predicament.  
  
"How could you be so cruel? We were once partners, friends, and allies. And now we are enemies, all because of your greed. Why had I not seen it before?"  
  
"You are too trusting, and you are a fool."  
  
Goku sighed. "Fine, I will do as you wish. But you must promise me her safety. And you may not touch her...if I find that out, you may kill me, but I shall not die alone." He growled low in his throat, warning Vegeta that he had meant every word. A promise to another of his kind.  
  
"You have my word, as a prince." He smirked. "Now, all that she was responsible for doing, you now do, all the pain that she would have gone through, you now experience. Any questions?"  
  
"No, Vegeta."  
  
"And call me highness."  
  
Goku growled. "Yes...-highness-." malice dripped off his tongue in the words he spoke, and it did not go unnoticed.  
  
"Go prepare me a bath, then leave out towels and my robe."  
  
"Go F-"  
  
"Uh uh uh.... I'll kill her."  
  
"Yes -highness-"  
  
Goku walked down the long hall and started a hot bath for the prince. Then heading to the closet in the corner to lay out a robe and towels. Vegeta entered the room moments later; he waved a hand a Goku giving permission for him to leave.  
  
He opened the heavy door, exiting the way he had come.  
  
Down stairs in the very pits of the castle a woman lay in fetal position, her clothes torn and shredded from the whip marks left there. Tears cascaded down her face. Her hair, once raven black, now tinged red with her own crimson blood. Red like the eyes of hell that she knew were always watching her. For why must this happen?  
  
  
Goku walked to his own bed and laid down for rest. The moment that his eyes closed he saw her on lava stones with red eyes peering at her. Threatening to steal her away from him. He shuttered in his sleep, and cried out in pain as he saw her whipped, he could feel the burn from the metal tassels on his own back. She screamed out to him...'please, help me, my love. A tear fell to the ground and shattered with contact to the ground. The shattered pieces freezing the world into ice. For all that moved was them. He walked nearer to her, all else frozen, and nothing to hold them back. He went to grasp her bloodied hand, with his own, now the same as hers, for all her pain, he suffered. A flame leaped up and stopped them.  
  
"She is mine now Goku!" Fiery hands grasped her and pulled her into the flames.  
  
"NO....." Goku awoke in a damp sweat. His whole world crashed before him. He looked at his hands, still bloody, his back burned, and his muscles were soar. 'What's going on?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that? Was it long enough? For all that like this story, please review! Write one word, I do not care! Just review. And as an added bonus, if I receive 10 more reviews, I have a new G/CC story that I am writing, and I am very proud of it. I have a lot done. So if you review then I will release it and the next chapter. So please review! Thanks! I also have an original called forsaken...That will be out soon...it's about vamps...well, please review, I work hard, and I think that I deserve that much, flames welcome, but I would prefer ideas for improvements. 


	5. Judgment

Title: I heard Angels on the Steps Chapter five: Judgment  
  
  
  
AN: Hey there, Before you read this chapter please let me apologize. I am truly sorry for not updating this fiction in a while, I am sorry for not updating any of my fictions in a while. I have been really caught up in a lot of things, and when I was able to update fanfiction.net was not working properly. So I do apologize and I hope that you still enjoy this fiction. I worked really hard on it and I hope that you all enjoy. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are apart of this chapter that belong to DBZ.  
  
  
  
Goku sat up in his bed, his skin burned and stung. He could feel his own blood moving down his skin, and he could see the blood on his hands. His brought the hand to his face, smelling the scent that came from it. It was not his blood, for it was not the blood of his species. He touched his tongue to it and knew whose it was.it was Chi Chi's. He now knew what Vegeta had meant when he had told him that all the pain that she was going to experience, Goku would now feel, but what he hadn't told him is that Chi Chi would feel the same pain, and he hardly experienced it from her grief. He is a liar, and he will soon find that he keeps his promises, but he will not kill Vegeta, he will make him suffer all the pain that he has made Chi Chi feel. And he could not do anything until he finds out where she is unless he wants him to do her more injury.  
  
He got up and out of his bed, walking to the shower that was next to his room, he had a lot to think about and a lot to plan. He opened the door to the bathroom while stripping off his ripped shirt and removing the sash that held his pants in place, they hung loosely on his waist as he walked to the shower. He removed them and reached to turn on the hot water. The water came out in one smooth jet, something that appeared comforting to him. Steam enshrouded the room and sight was limited, but that didn't matter to him, he just needed to relax and ease his mind and sooth his back and shoulders.  
  
He crouched to the floor and sat there, thinking and wondering how she holds up where ever she may be. He shook his head and brought a hand to his face to wipe off the water that got into his eyes. 'What am I supposed to do? No matter what I do I know that there is something that is going to go wrong.' He closed his eyes for a moment and realized that he could see her, surrounded by stone and iron bars, seems like a dungeon of some sort. Where is there a dungeon? He then saw a man walking towards her his eyes shown a dark intention. Goku's eyes opened and he glanced nervously around the room, then he closed his eyes once more, and could see that the man wanted to rape her. That was something that was common here, but it wasn't something that he wanted to happen to her. He knew that there was nothing that he could do. 'Chi Chi.please, wake up.' He tried to speak with her telepathically, but she didn't seem to move. A tear fell from his face at the hopelessness that he was confronting.there was nothing that he could do, all he could do was witness what was going to happen to her. Again he tried to talk to her, and again the same thing happened, nothing, there was no response.as if she was dead.another tear was shed.  
  
He opened his eyes once more; the hot streams of water flowing down his muscular frame. 'Something must be done.Some one must die.and soon, people will learn that when they cross my will.' "they with hear my cry and feel my sorrow.And all of my HATE! VEGETA!" He rose to his feet; his gaze set on the door. Stepping out of the shower, a pool of water congregated at his feet as it dripped off his tall figure. He grabbed a towel a stood in front of the door. "THIS ENDS NOW VEGETA! Show yourself to me.and die a slow and painful death." He raised a clenched fist and hit the door. It splintered and shattered across the floor, and in the middle of the room, there stood the almighty Saiyan prince.  
  
"You called.Kakkorat?" His voice was harsh and almost a whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, hoped that you liked the ending of that chapter. What should I make happen next? I would like to hear your opinion on this one. And I have a slight conflict as to whether or not to include other DBZ characters in this story. The one character I seem to be having the most problem with is Bulma.Now some tell me to add her in and give he a shot at a role in the story, but others say that she sucks and they just want G/CC. I am hoping that there is a compromise out there somewhere and that someone out there is willing to tell it to me.  
  
Maybe I should just mention her a few times and make a complete other story from a B/V point of view, although I like the way this is going, but tell me your opinions, after all I write it for you guys! The faster I get suggestions the faster the next chapter comes out. Please review or email huggables21@aol.com or IM me at Huggables21 or Bbsugar77. Thanks!  
  
Now please review for me please. I need motivation.^ _ ^ 


End file.
